Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus
by salt'and'pepper'pig
Summary: Teddy Lupin never thought he'd see the girl from platform 9 3/4 again... boy was he wrong!  please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**METAMORPHMAGUS, METAMORPHMAGUS.**

**Summary:**

**He first saw her on Platform 9 and ¾ saying goodbye to a thirteen year-old while holding a three year-old's hand. He thought she was beautiful, but he knew he wouldn't see her again, the girl with the dark blue hair. Oh how he was wrong. Teddy Lupin was definitely going to see her again. **

**Pairings: Teddy L. + OC**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**TEDDY'S POV:**

**I first saw her tightly hugging a boy around James' age while holding a three year-old's hand. They couldn't have been her sons since she only looked my age, the little boy whose hand she held was sniffing slightly as his hair turned different colours in the space of a minute (a metamorphmagus like me then.) I didn't notice the girl's hair until it changed from a bubble-gum pink to a dark blue – almost black colour – as the older boy boarded the train with his friend. I must have been obviously staring at her since she briefly looked at me, giggled and turned back to the wailing toddler beside her. That and the fact Victoire Weasley skipped over to me through the thick steam the Hogwarts Express was emitting. As she reached me, she grabbed my hand.**

"**Teddy," She began "since I'm about to go back to Hogwarts, I just wanted to tell you…" She paused. "I LOVE YOU!"**

**I was in shock. I definitely did not feel the same way, at all! I mean I don't even know her that well! I only know her because she's Harry – my godfather's – niece, so I see her at family dinners and stuff.**

"**That's great Vic, but…" I didn't get to finish my explanation of why I didn't fancy her because her mouth smashed into mine with a, what she must have thought, was a 'passionate' kiss.**

"**I knew you felt the same way!" She exclaimed and 'kissed' me again. Unfortunately, James had chosen that moment to come over to tell Victoire that the train was leaving so all he saw was her kissing me before he ran off again! **

_**Great, **_**I thought, **_**I have to tell her now or she'll think we're going out!**_

"**Listen, Vic, I just don't feel the same way about you. We've known each other too long, plus you're still at school! I'm sorry, I really am." I was pretty proud of myself for saying all that, I was slightly concerned because she didn't cry or scream. Instead, she smiled slyly.**

"**Oh but Teddy-Kins you do, you just don't know it yet. See you at Christmas." With that, she walked off in a sexy way. At least she thought it was sexy… I thought it was like a demented penguin.**

**Another thing, TEDDY-KINS! Where the HELL did that come from! Then it dawned on me: James saw her kiss me, so now probably half the family thought we were going out!**

"**Shit!" I murmured, as the scarlet train made its way from the platform. I looked around and my face fell when I noticed the metamorphmagus and her younger metamorphmagus brother had gone. As if my morning couldn't get any worse, the Potters and the Weasleys that weren't going to Hogwarts waltzed up with broad grins on their faces.**

"**Double shit!" I repeated.**

**Harry must've seen my face fall further because he ran up to me and whispered,**

"**Come over to ours tonight and explain what happened." He let go of me as the rest of the bombarded me with questions. So I did the first thing that I thought of. I disapparated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter will be in third person.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

After Teddy's departure, everyone was left with quizzical expressions on their faces. It was a confused silence until Harry grabbed Lily's hand, said goodbye to everyone and ushered Ginny and his daughter into muggle London. They hadn't said a word until Ginny spoke up,

"That's wonderful that Victoire and Teddy are going out, isn't it Harry?" Harry shook his head,

"I don't think that's the whole story, I mean Teddy didn't look exactly thrilled when we saw him, did he?" Ginny thought for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"I guess not, I'll ask when he comes over tonight."

TEDDY LUPIN + OC

Teddy was back at his apartment when he started thinking about the girl on platform 9 ¾ . She was gorgeous. She had hair that went down to her waist and a full fringe, even though she was a metamorphmagus, Teddy preferred her bubble-gum pink hair.

He was dreading having to tell all the Weasleys about Victoire because they wouldn't be very happy about it – at least Harry would understand. Also, how would everyone react at Christmas when Victoire is all over him! Thank Merlin it was still three months until he had to see her again! He thought about sending a letter to Victoire but decided against it; it would only cause further problems.

TEDDY LUPIN + OC

Teddy arrived at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow at eight-thirty. Ginny sent Lily up to bed as Harry led Teddy into the already familiar living room – since Teddy went to their house for dinner around three or four times a week – before sitting down with him and Harry.

"Hey Ginny, you alright?" Teddy asked casually.

Ginny waved the question away to get to the 'serious' matter at hand.

"Theodore, what the hell is going on with you and Victoire?" She was very frustrated at this point, though Teddy didn't quite know why.

"Nothing is going on! That's the point! She thinks I love her, so she kissed me! James saw it and got the wrong idea, I swear!"

"Have you told her you don't feel the same way," Ginny exclaimed, "that you don't love her?"

"Yes I bloody well have!" Teddy shouted, and with that he left Harry and Ginny in their living room and went home.

"That went well then." Harry said, simply and made his way upstairs.

TEDDY LUPIN + OC

•Three months until Christmas•

**A/N: Heyy, here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you like it **** Has anyone seen Harry Potter yet! I saw it Friday and it was amazing :D **

**Daisy x**


	3. Chapter 3

Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :D Sorry it's taken long to post this chapter, I'm away in Mallorca and there has been no internet connection :O ! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Fred wouldn't have died, or Dobby. But I don't own Harry Potter or any familiar characters/settings, they all belong to J.K Rowling 3**

Chapter Three

~2 months until Christmas~

Teddy's POV:

I saw her again! The girl from Kings Cross Station! She was walking towards the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon alley with the little kid from the platform in her arms. It wasn't exactly hard to miss two metamorphmagi - one who can't control his change of features and one who sports a rather blatant neon pink hair colour. I don't think I'm very good at the whole 'staying subtle' thing because she definitely saw me again since she made her way towards a very large crowd, disappeared and didn't emerge. She must have changed her hair colour and put a hat on the boy.

I have spoken to Harry and Ginny after I stormed out of their house in a mood a month ago, I told the Weasleys, none of them seemed happy about it - especially Bill and Fleur - and to top it all off I receive a letter from Victoire which said,

_My Darling Teddy, _(I don't get it either)

_I have missed you so much, it hurts! _(IT'S ONLY BEEN A MONTH) _I recently got a letter from mama and papa saying that you said to everyone that we were not going out! What would make you say that? Don't worry about it though, I told them that we were very much in love and I couldn't wait to see them (and you) at Christmas._

_Forever yours,_

_Victoire _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Great. Back to square one. This mean that 1) Victoire will be all over me at Christmas and 2) Bill and Fleur didn't believe me! I got the letter last night when I got back from Diagon Alley but didn't reply to it. I suppose Vic must have send everyone in the Weasley family (and Potter) a letter just in case they doubted our so-called 'Love'. I didn't reply to it because it would only cause more problems but kept it as a reminder of how mental she is!

TL+OC TL+OC TL+OC

The next morning I looked around my master bedroom feeling surprisingly refreshed, considering the day I had yesterday, before taking a quick shower to forget the stupid dream I had last night involving the girl from Kings Cross and Victoire. I dreamt that I was marrying the girl when suddenly she turned into Victoire and all the guests were the Weasleys. Stupid, I know. I walked towards my kitchen - admittedly after taking a few wrong turns but you cant blame me, my gran's will money + compensation from the deaths of my parents kept in a bank for a few years = me being able to do up Grimmauld Place which Harry gave me. The house is huge - only to enter and see 7 owls waiting for me

"Shit! Not already!" I muttered to myself quietly, realizing who had sent them: Bill & Fleur, Charlie, Percy & Audrey, George & Angelina, Ron & Aunt 'Mione, Molly & Arthur and… Crap … Ginny! They all basically the same thing.

_Dear Teddy, _

_Why did you lie to us about you and Victoire ? We would have been very happy for you! You will really be part of the family if you get married!_

_Can't wait to see you tonight at the burrow,_

From one of the many Weasleys that sent me a letter.

I didn't reply to any of them, since I'll see them tonight. I shooed all the owls away hoping Harry still believes me since one of the letters was from Ginny only. As a grabbed a bowl to make some cereal my thoughts were answered as my rather dishevelled looking godfather made his way through the fireplace.

"Never have been to good with floo powder - I remember getting stranded in Borgin and Burkes when I was twelve!" He joked as he shook my hand and grabbed the bowl from me as he proceeded to make some cereal for himself.

"Yes I know I've heard it before!"

" When I was your age I love hearing stories from my elders! I guess times have changed…" He trailed of thinking of _different _times.

"Yes I know _Grandpa_!" I smiled before nicking my bowl full of ready made cereal back from Harry.

"Yeah well I just wanted to warn you about the upcoming dinner at the Burrow before you are questioned by everyone! Don't worry though I still believe you even if my darling wife is still gushing over the thought of you and Vic"

"Yeah thanks!" I mumbled as he waved goodbye and made his way back to look after Lily at home.

TL+OC TL+OC TL+OC

When I arrived at the Burrow for our monthly dinner, I spotted Charlie and Bill Weasley in deep conversation and, wanting to avoid talking about Victoire, I quietly walked into the back garden to help George and Harry setting up two tables that would hold the whole Weasley and Potter family (I was considered a Potter). George saw me and said,

"Don't worry Ted, I know my niece is a bit made too. Just don't tell Bill or Fleur I said that, otherwise you may never see your favourite uncle again."

"What would happen to Percy then." I joked, laughing as the table he controlled dropped with a THUD!

"PERCY! PERCY! He's your favourite uncle!" He exclaimed, gob smacked. I just laughed and walked into the kitchen to ask Molly if she needed help.

Once all the tables were set down without casualties, everyone sat down and began eating. Arthur was at the head of the table, Molly on his right, Bill on his left, George next to Bill, Charlie next to Molly, Angelina next to George, Ron opposite Angelina, Harry next to Angelina, Hermione opposite Harry, Ginny next to Hermione, I'm next to Harry, with Hugo next to me, Lily opposite Hugo and Molly II at the end of the table. It was always my job to entertain the kids at these dinners since I could change my appearance. While I was eating all Hugo would do was poke me and make me change my nose to his favourite - a duck bill - and after that he wouldn't leave me alone.

At the Burrow, the food normally goes quite quickly - what with half the Weasleys having the same appetite to Ron - so we would move into the sitting room for a cup of tea or hot chocolate by the fire. The adult Weasleys all waited for the kids to drift of before talking about 'adult' things. Today, Lily refused to fall asleep so I offered to go upstairs with her mainly to get away from any Victoire related questions. The adults were reluctant to let me leave but they thought I'd be back down quick enough, Lily didn't want me to go though.

"Uncle Teddy," she asked quietly, "I can tell you don't want to be with Victoire. I know you too well!"

"Ahh Lily, I always knew you were too smart for your own good!"

"Are you going to tell me who you do fancy then, or will I have to let slip to Fleur and Bill that you think Victoire is mad and ugly?" She smirked.

"Touché, Miss Potter. A lovely lady called Lily Luna Potter is the only girl for me, I love her so very much." I joked, kissing her forehead and tucking her into the bed she shared with Hugo when we had these dinners.

"And I love you too, Uncle Teddy. However, I will ask you again tomorrow and you will give me a better answer." I just chuckled and headed back downstairs.

Once I entered the sitting room, all the adults turned towards me and started babbling on about Victoire and I.

**Shoutout to Paige and Emma because they're amazing ;) 3**

**That's the third chapter done :D yay! Thanks again for all the reviews! **

**33**


	4. Chapter 4

Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus

**A/N: Here's chapter four :D **

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Harry Potter or any familiar characters/settings, they all belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter Four

~Less than 1 month until Christmas~

Teddy's POV:

After escaping from the mad adults that had infected the Burrow for the fourth time in the past month, I thought about my latest encounter with 'The Girl'. Since James and Al were coming home after their first term for Christmas, everyone went to pick them and the other kids up from Kings Cross station. Once we had arrived on platform 9 and ¾, I immediately began scanning the platform for 'The Girl'. Everywhere I looked, I thought I saw her, but it definitely wasn't since there was no three year old attached to her.

"Listen, Ted. If you want to go find this 'mystery woman' of yours, just go. I'll keep cover." Harry whispered, winking at me before shooing me away.

I started to look for any girl that wore a bright neon pink hairstyle or anything similar, from what I could tell about this girl already is that she didn't do 'simple' more eccentric. Then I saw her. Standing there with the little boy in tow. I walked over, not wanting to miss this opportunity that was staring me in the face, and said,

"Hi, I'm Teddy you might remember me from about three months ago?"

She laughed, a beautiful laugh, which to me sounded like Christmas bells chiming, "Oh yeah. I remember, well nice to meet you I'm -"

A loud shout stopped her in mid-sentence. "Teddy! Teddy! Over herreeeee!"

"Oh Merlin." I muttered, turning around to face none other than Victoire Weasley. I looked at 'The Girl' - about to ask her name - when Victoire suddenly drags me back to the family.

"Oh Teddy, how are you? I cant wait until Christmas! Can you?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Vic, yeah Christmas should be good." I said, half-heartedly.

"This Christmas will be the best one yet, because I'll be with you - as your girlfriend." She smiled.

"But Vic, I've told you before, I don't like you in that way." I groaned.

"After you see my Christmas present you will!" She said, in a sing-song voice.

After rejoining the Potters' and Weasleys', we headed outside to the cars - all the adults now possessed a drivers licence - and made our way back to respective houses apart from me, I was going to the Potters. Since it was the 3rd of December, James, Lily and Al all wanted to get straight into the decorating of the house which the adults got out of - saying the had important things to do - but unfortunately I didn't. We started by decorating the fireplace with the kids' stockings and tinsel (much to Ginny's dismay), then I conjured a huge Christmas tree that nearly reached the ceiling and lifted Lily up to place the star on top. After, Harry and Ginny came in to check on how we were doing.

"There, we're done…" I paused looking around, "With the living room." James, Lily and Al all let out a round of giggles (or masculine chuckles as James put it) while Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Well, sorry kids maybe we should speed things up a bit!" With that Ginny waved her wand and everything from the Christmas boxes started positioning themselves around the house. It only was a matter of minutes before everything was done and the Potters (plus me) were sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate.

~one week until Christmas~

Harry flooed me at ten in the morning to ask if I could baby-sit. It wasn't too big a deal, I had been baby-sitting the Potter children since I was fourteen. By the time I got to the oh-so familiar house in Godrics Hollow, James was rushing down the stairs - nearly knocking me and the Christmas tree down in the process.

"Merlin! Sorry Teddy! Come on mum and dad are in the kitchen." he said eagerly.

When we entered the kitchen I didn't have time to say good morning to Harry and Ginny before James started babbling,

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad, can my mate Matt come over for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing day with his siblings? It's not like we don't have enough room! They ain't got parents so I thought it would be good to give those less fortunate than us a treat on this happy and joyous occasion!" He finished with a heart-warningly innocent smile, but I didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Um…I don't see why not." Harry replied somewhat uncertainly, "How old are the siblings?"

"Great! Thanks Dad. His siblings are nineteen and really young - m'not too sure really."

"That's fine by me then. Gin, what do you think?"

"Yeah, fine by me." She said.

At that Lily and Al entered the kitchen to say goodbye to their parents. After four hugs for Ginny, two hugs from his younger children, a ruffling of his oldest son's hair and a handshake from me for Harry, the adults were gone. The first thing I decided to do for the kids was cook them a big English fry up with pancakes, which disappeared within the two minutes I had out them on the table. After - a rather quick - breakfast, we all sat in the living room playing (much to James' horror) monopoly.

"I don't wanna play monopoly!" James whined after about ten minutes.

"Tough luck, James. It was my turn to pick and I wanted to play monopoly!" Lily said, in a matter-of-factly tone. James just huffed and sat there.

The game ended up taking over our morning and by the time everyone got bored of the game, it was 2 o'clock - exactly eight and a half hours until Ginny and Harry were home - so I decided to make the kids a late lunch consisting of ham and cheese sandwiches and crisps. After lunch we headed outside to play a mini Quidditch match, James and Al versus Me and Lily, which we won 70-80 (there was no snitch, just an allotted time to get as many quaffles into the hoops) and by then it was six o'clock - movie time. It was lucky that Harry had grown up with muggles because the Potters had TVs, DVD players, computers and telephones so we could all sit down on the sofa wrapped in a blanket and watch a movie. We ended up watching Lion king (Lily's choice) and Happy Gilmore (James was adamant that we watched it) until it was ten o'clock and we had all fallen asleep on the sofa. I opened one of my eyes, only to see my arms firmly wrapped around Lily as she snoozed quietly and Albus leaning on James (who in turn was sleeping) for support while he slept. I turned my head slightly as I acknowledged the couple standing at the door I nodded my head in greeting and lifted Lily up gently, walked to her room and put her in her bed. When I returned from upstairs, James and Al had woken up and packed away the DVDs before saying goodnight and walking sleepily up to their rooms.

Ginny and Harry thanked me before they themselves retired to their room and I apperated back to my house.

~ six days until Christmas~

A/N: Sorry to readers who think that the months are moving on too quickly, it is just that Christmas is when all the Hogwarts students are back home so I have more characters to work with :D


	5. Chapter 5

Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus

**A/N: I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in ageeeeees! Here's chapter five! :D Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any familiar characters/settings; they all belong to J.K Rowling**

Chapter Four

~six days until Christmas~

Teddy's POV:

The next day was very uneventful, to be honest, all I did was help Ginny with the last minute Christmas dinner shopping and go for drinks with my mate Tyler at the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently he had exciting news for me.

"Oi, Teddy. You know I'm getting married in March? Well, I was wondering (and Kelly totally agrees), if you would be my Best Man?" I was in shock, I mean, yeah me and Tyler were best mates, but I always assumed he had already asked his younger brother to do the job.

"Yeah of course mate, who's the Maid of Honour?"

"I don't know, one of Kelly's mates." He shrugged, before getting up to shake my hand and leaving.

I finished off my butterbeer before leaving the Leaky Cauldron and headed to Magical Menagerie to pick up Lily's Christmas present.

In the end I just got Lily a crup puppy called Felix; he is white with brown splodges on his back. I know Lily's going to love him!

Next I headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies to pick up a new pair of seeker gloves for James; then I went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up a new book for Albus. I had already got my present for Ginny and Harry sorted out; a new dress for Ginny for the Ministry's Christmas Ball that she wanted and a photo album of Harry in his school years and with me for Harry.

_TL+OC TL+OC_

When I arrived back at my house, I was greeted by none other than James Sirius Potter and, lucky me, he bought his best friend Luke with him.

"Oi Ted! We're well bored at home! Could we hang at yours for a bit?" He whined

"Yeah, why not? But you know the rules, you're not allowed in my room or my study! Not after last time!" I warned. He and Luke just nodded and ran off, presumably to wreak havoc on my poor house.

I just sighed after them and sat down at the table and read the newspaper that I left there this morning the headline flashed before me:

**LAST OF THE DEATH EATERS CAUGHT!**

_After the Battle of Hogwarts nineteen years ago, in which the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter finally defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, hundreds of Death Eaters fled the battlefield. After the ministry was back on top off things, the Minister of Magic sent his best Aurors out to catch the remaining Death Eaters. It took 6 years to catch over half of them; however this reporter can safely say they have all finally been caught._

_None of the Death Eaters were allowed to go under the terms they were 'imperiused' and the only Death Eaters to walk free were Draco Malfoy and his Mother, rumoured to be in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Narcissa Malfoy. The reason was that Harry Potter himself had attended the court and gave evidence of Narcissa's loyalty to him in the end and the fact that Draco was in the same year as him and so gave him the benefit of the doubt since Harry did save him._

_Along with his duties to the capture of Death Eaters, Harry Potter was also on a mission to have a portrait of Severus Snape, an ex-Death Eater and Headmaster of Hogwarts, put up in the Heads' Office. After four years of battling, he was granted his wish and even named his son after two of the headmasters eleven years ago, Albus (as in Albus Dumbledore) and Severus (Severus Snape)_

_- Maria Scanlon_

I neatly folded the paper. They always brought Harry's name up in these sorts of things; he gets quite frustrated by them. He just wants to be left alone to be with his family, after taking me in about three year after the war (after Nan died) he was hounded for weeks about whether I was a werewolf, which I am not. I was just about to get up and make myself a cup of tea when suddenly I heard a resounding crash coming from upstairs.

I sighed, again, and made my way upstairs (admittedly a bit slowly) to find out what happened this time. The door two to the right of my room was ajar and I could slightly see what looked like James jumping up and high-fiving Luke, obviously finding something of great importance. I walked straight into the room to see about six boxes lying on the floor with clothes and some of George and Fred's earlier products scattered about.

James held in his hand what looked suspiciously like the presents the family gets me to hide in my house every year. He smiled sheepishly and whispered,

"Don't suppose you'd let me open them?"

I just shook my head. He placed the onto the bed and he and Luke made their way out of the room, with Luke saying through his laughs,

"Nice going Genius! Was that part of you *laugh* master plan! What was it called again? *laugh* Operation *laugh* Jamesie Claus!"

I lightly chuckled. I couldn't help it, those two were funny.

~three days until Christmas~

The next two days past as quick as possible, THREE DAYS UNTIIL CHRISTMAS! Harry always says I get over excited around Christmas, he says I'm worse than all the kids put together! I can't help it! Christmas is probably the best holiday EVER! On the 22nd of December, unfortunately I wasn't able to go to the Potters' to welcome James' friends over since I had to do some Auror training. It wasn't hard, I had basic concealment and disguise nailed, with my abilities and all.

I had all the presents sorted out by nine o'clock that night ready to give to the Weasleys' on Christmas Day and the Potters' tomorrow night. This is what I bought:

Hermione – Hogwarts: A History (still her favourite book)

Ron – a collection of muggle sweets

Louis + Hugo – Sweets from Honeydukes

Arthur – A collection of multi-coloured rubber ducks

Molly – A muggle cookbook

Bill – A new Shark tooth earring

Victoire – a silk scarf and glove set (I got it before all this)

Fleur – a French china set

Charlie – the newest book on dragons

Rose – a Gryffindor scarf with her name stitched on

Dominique – A journal and quill set

Audrey – Cooking utensils

Percy – Book on every Hogwarts prefects/head boys to date

Angelina – Quidditch stuff

Molly II – three different study books

Fred II – book on famous prankster (including his dad and uncle)

Roxanne – Gryffindor scarfs and gloves

Lorcan and Lysander – matching clothes to fool everyone (I've been working on it with them)

Luna – Book on uncommon magical creatures

Neville – Herbology book

Oh Merlin! Two Days!

~two days until Christmas~

**A/N: PHEW! You don't know how long it took me to come up with all the presents and find all the relatives of the Weasleys! No the Potters aren't on the list, I've mentioned their presents :) **

**Daisy x**


End file.
